


A not so pleasant welcome

by Tony_Bottom



Series: Tony Stark and his beloved boys [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Patrick Melrose (TV), Sherlock (TV), Stark Trek: Into Darkness, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Steve Friendly, Non-Graphic Smut, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony knows how to cook, Top Benedict Cumberbatch, Top Khan Noonien Singh, Top Patrick Melrose, Top Sherlock Holmes, Top Stephen Strange, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: The Rogues return.Tony and his boys are not happy.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Tony Stark, Khan Noonien Singh/Tony Stark, Patrick Melrose/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange/Khan Noonien Singh/Benedict Cumberbatch/Patrick Melrose, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (one-sided)
Series: Tony Stark and his beloved boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792561
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	A not so pleasant welcome

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, sorry for the failures you have.

Stephen wakes up and the first thing he notices is the empty space on his left side. The jet carefully sits down so as not to wake the other man who is still sleeping on his right side. Getting out of bed, she goes to the large wardrobe —it looks more like a room— that her boyfriend had her built. He opened both doors and went into the closet, looking to get dressed this day. Once the clothes had been chosen, she prepared to enter the bathroom to clean herself and then dress.

A few minutes later she comes out of the bathroom and looks with one raised eyebrow at one of her boyfriend's other lovers. It is not common for Benedict to sleep more than the usual time, in fact, it is he who always comes to the dining room first, but it seems that the activity of the previous night left him exhausted.

He preferred not to disturb him and headed for the kitchen.

The first thing he saw was Patrick arguing with Sherlock about who kissed Tony best. Khan on the other hand was very calm reading something on the tablet that Tony gave him. He averted his gaze from his other versions in the multiverse to focus on how his adorable boyfriend made breakfast while singing.

"December 1963 (Oh, What a night), The Four Seasons, 1975." He whispers in her ear and consecutively Tony turns to smile at him and give him his deserved morning kiss. Immediately the chestnut tree returns to his work. Stephen watches Sherlock and Patrick snort under his breath and Khan rolls his eyes.

Everyone is already used to that Sorcerer Supreme's need to guess the song, the author, and the release date. Apparently it's an involuntary male thing and Anthony likes it.

Vincent adjusts his brown jacket and takes a seat next to the superhuman.

"What about Benedict?" Melrose asks, grabbing a grape from the fruit bowl and bringing it to her mouth. "I'm surprised that he still hasn't come."

"Still sleeping." He answers and takes a look at what Noonien reads. "Are you on Twitter?"

"Do you mind." He narrows his eyes and Stephen moves away a little. Not out of fear, but Tony does not like that they fight each other and if they do, so prepare for the anger of your little boyfriend.

Short stature, but with a character that would make Dormammu in the pants.

"I thought you said that social media was a waste of time." Holmes commented, concentrating on his cell phone and quickly typing the screen. "Apparently you changed your mind."

"I just want to know how people stand on the return of Rogers and his lackeys." Before the clarification, the other men remained silent and the owner of the Compound remained still for a few moments and then continued preparing coffee and tea.

Two years have passed since the well-known Civil War, and according to the London detective, that was oversizing a fight at a foreign airport. The departure of the former Avengers brought trouble after trouble to the poor tycoon. Since there was no one else to blame, the press and the Secretary of State went after his jugular. For a moment it crossed Tony's mind to send the world to hell, stop being Iron Man, live a normal life and that his former teammates were going to take it up the ass.

He could not do it. He loved being Iron Man and despite the fact that his soul was broken in that Siberian bunker, being only inches from the murderer of his parents and the man who always preached the word of justice, trust and teamwork, Stark could not give him the back to your home. He will always protect Earth, no matter how many misfortunes are unleashed against him.

Tony Fucking Stark returned, goodbye to the doormat that was hidden from him the truth of his parents' death, of the man they saw as a walking wallet, who was always judged on Ultron without even knowing his version (puya for the damn witch), the one who has to fix his shit and not a single "thank you" received. His team abandoned him with his paralyzed best friend and an android feeling guilty about it.

" _We are not a team, we are a time bomb_." How right Bruce was.

Later months, Tony focused on creating braces that would help Rhodey walk, sent Vision to a psychologist to find out what emotions were starting to emerge, and as crazy as it sounded, Vision was a boy and did not fully understand the reality of life. . He also took the bull by the horns, rewriting the Sokovia Accords, it took a long time for the Council to accept the new document, but again, the tenacity and firmness of the brunette cornered them and they reluctantly agreed.

Things seemed to improve and then one day a group of subjects who looked the same face arrived at the Compound. They each introduced themselves to the chestnut and were told where they came from, fortunately one of them —with a rich british accent— gave them an explanation of why they were in another world. Following that, he suggested looking for a certain Doctor Strange, who was an expert in such situations.

Locating the doctor was straightforward, and after a small brush between the sorcerer and the billionaire, Strange himself helped them return to their corresponding universes.

Which did not happen.

Unexpectedly Tony was strained by the five jets and they corresponded to the feeling. It is here when the conflict arises, the five men wanted to be with the brunette and were not willing to lose it for other versions of themselves. However, Anthony finds a beneficial solution for everyone (especially for him), a polyamorous relationship. Sherlock, Patrick and Stephen accepted the first, however, Benedict needed to ponder it and Khan being someone possessive it was difficult for him to share the man he wanted. Fortunately for the engineer, the two men accepted the proposal after thinking about it.

The relationship was going wonderfully, but with the accursed Council of Accords decision to apologize to the Rogues, Tony's world was once again disturbed.

To add insult to injury, they would reside in the Compound.

"How are the statistics?" Patrick hisses.

"Divided. One part does not want them to return and the other is excited for their return." He spoke with a hint of vesania.

"Can't we really send them to hell itself?" The curly-haired one asks Strange.

"No. Tony said he would punish me if he did." He responded with resignation.

"Guys, we have discussed this." Verbalized the brunette, depositing a silver tray on the table and beginning to distribute the coffees and teas to his boyfriends. "Getting into trouble would only hurt us, our best option is to try not to kill ourselves with the Rogues."

"I insist. We should move." Melrose proposes.

"And leave those idiots unsupervised?" The brunette shakes his head, returning to the kitchen island to bring them the rest of the breakfast. "The last one to detach me from them, they destroyed a building and killed civilians."

"That wasn't the witch?" The detective raised an eyebrow.

"Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson also share the responsibility. The widow was supposed to train her and look how it ended." He placed the hotcake plates on Khan and Stephen. "I will not allow that to happen again."

"I can handle Maximoff." He sips his coffee. "My duty as Sorcerer Supreme is to ensure that no magic user abuses his power in the way that little girl has. Mind control is something I can't tolerate. "

Edward serves Sherlock and Patrick.

"Are you telling me to train her?" Ask suspiciously.

"Of course not. There are teachers in Kamar-Taj who will take care of that." Swallow a piece of hotcake. "I won't waste my precious time on that brat."

"How about you refuse?" Khan asks to eat right away.

"Then I will strip her of her powers." He smirks. My jurisdiction allows it.

"Your jurisdiction?" The chocolate-eyed man lets go. "Love, you are being a bastard."

"And you love me for it."

"You're right." He walks up to him and kisses his forehead. "I'm going to wake Ben up."

That said, he left the dining room to lose himself in one of the hallways.

"Steph, bring the honey." Holmes orders.

"Go yourself and bring it."

"Bad."

────────────────────────

The british's senses were sparked by soft caresses on his face and chest. The grayish-green orbs finally opened to focus on his partner's loving and gentle smile. Benedict cocked a smile and stretched out his arms to draw the chestnut over him, his long phalanges venturing to enter under the gray shirt he was wearing, skating his buds on the velvet and tanned skin of his lover.

The lips of both joined, taking time to enjoy each part of the overflowing and hot emotions that trapped their bodies. Gradually the actor laid the hero on the bed and immediately landed on him, directing his armored lips in the task of carefully sucking and licking the brunette's neck, meanwhile, his right-hand man unbuttoned his shirt. With the last button off, the european's mouth moved to the nipples; licking those brown buttons slowly but very sensual. It wasn't long before Tony's gasps made an appearance of haughtiness for the light brown-haired man.

"May l?" The man asked for permission to remove his shorts and the genius' heart pounded lively, Benedict's pride was what enraptured him from the beginning. Of all his lovers, the actor preferred to go slowly and be delicate when making love, contrary to the others who wasted no time in undressing him and fucking him hard against the mattress.

However, each of them professed their selfless love.

"Of course my love." He raised his hips, making it easier for the heterochromatic-eyed man to strip him of his clothes. Both the shorts, the boxer shorts and the shirt fell on the floor.

"You are beautiful." He flattered in a whisper as his hands ran down her thighs and up her abdomen. "Every part of your body is steel." He bends down and kisses the area where the Arc Reactor used to be. "Your unsurpassed beauty." Tony moans gutturally when the back man graciously holds his already erect member and dripping pre cum. "I want to always be with you ..." He deferentially spread her boyfriend's legs to continually place herself in the middle of them. He grabbed a pillow and placed it under Anthony's hips.

"We will always be together." He promised, reaching out his hand and slowly sliding a caress on her fine cheekbone. "No matter what, I will always be in love with you."

"You are being romantic this morning." He giggles and giggles when the caramel-eyed man snorts.

"I am a sap for you." Smile warmly. "You know perfectly well how to get my crush on my side."

"I am pleased with that statement." He gives the engineer's cock a weak squeeze, making the younger boy groan and throw his head back. He adjusts himself to a better position, taking his own member to pump it and when he sees that it is erect enough, he directs his glans to the opening of the genius.

Anthony needed no preparation, he was still lazy from last night. So the british had no problem inserting his long phallus into the superhero.

"Benedict..." He sighed, hooking his legs to the opponent's hips and running his hands down his partner's milky back. " _Hun_... I want you... I want you so much..."

" _Luv_ , you can't imagine how much I love you..." He begins to ram him slowly, getting drunk with the exquisite aroma of roses with strawberries (the chestnut liked that perfume very much). He delights in whining every time the genius enters and leaves, with honey orbs glowing with libidine, rosy cheeks and the way he clings to him body.

Their bodies demanded that they speed back and forth, but their hearts were entirely satisfied by the display of affection so warm and affable. It was not a rampant act wanting the release of their erections, this was giving each other in body and soul, showing their love.

"I have told you many times how much I love you..." The chestnut cries as Benedict increases the onslaught, entering the depths of his being. "And I will never tire of telling you." He kisses the brunette tenderly, lightly biting his lower lip. "I love you, Tony..." He emphasizes, staring into Bambi's cute eyes. Next, he withdraws the tears that begin to flow from the billionaire.

"I love you too, Benedict..." He pulls his face to continue kissing as the european continued to penetrate him.

"I love you for the rest of my life." He said lovingly, giving her forehead a little kiss.

"We will be together for the rest of our lives."

The bedroom remained submerged by the exciting atmosphere for a while longer.

Meanwhile, in the dining room, the other males of the Compound were informed by FRIDAY that their creator was intimately with Cumberbatch. None of the morochos issued a complaint, agreeing to give privacy to the couple; they continued having breakfast and talking about trivia. When they finished, each one washed the dishes and started to take a walk around the Avengers Compound.

────────────────────────

Colonel Rhodes looked calm, but inside he was sparking with anger.

Forgiveness for the Rogues was something that could arise at any time, as much as Rogers and his team have turned against 117 countries and ended up being the most wanted people in the world, the planet needed them. The strongest hitters of the Avengers were not with them and although it was difficult to admit it, Vision, Stephen, Tony and himself were not enough to protect Earth.

And here they are, sitting in the meeting room, watching with eyes twinkling with bitterness and discomfort as the door was opened, allowing them to first see the settlement council liaison, who, thank God, was Agent Ross. The blonde always had an impartial stance regarding the Avengers' sides, involving emotions was not his style, but he would definitely kick the newly forgiven in the ass if they breached their agreement.

How can such a small person have such a strong character?

Everett politely greeted everyone and immediately went to the head of the table, taking a seat.

The Rogues' incredulous expressions manifested themselves when their eyes locked on the presence of their best friend's boyfriends. And Rhodey almost felt compassion for them, Benedict and Patrick would not be able to hurt them but Sherlock, Stephen and Khan were waiting for the opportunity to dismember them.

Natasha started by analyzing the profile of each one of them and Holmes rolled his eyes. _Novice_ , the detective thought jokingly. Not even three minutes have passed and he already knew enough about that gang of idiots.

Wanda looked with illusion at the android, but he simply twisted his face and turned his face away, ignoring her. The female felt hurt and quickly sent a crude expression to Stark, it is in that short period that her gaze connects with that of the sorcerer. The witch shudders at the overwhelming energy that the man began to emanate and the sly smile only raised her insecurities.

Clint was stoic, resisting the desire to reproach Stark for having allowed them to be locked up in The Raft and above all because of him Laura had sent him divorce papers barely the Wakandian quinjet arrived in American territory. The way that dwarf Ross handed him the papers and quoted that his wife forbade him from seeing their children, boiled his blood.

Sam knew the moment he entered the meeting room that things were going to change terribly, no matter that Steve assured them that everything would return to normal and that Stark would understand that his damn ego and arrogance ruined the Avengers and that he would apologize, because that would not happen.

Scott is lost. No. Actually, he is sorry for answering Captain America's call, to help destroy an airport and to have fled for two years, getting away from his daughter and his girlfriend. Bumping into Hope right after getting off the bus was a surprise, although he would have preferred a kiss instead of the slap and the claims about his terrible decision. The worst thing wasn't that she took his suit, it was that she told him that she did not want to see him again and that Maggie was so disappointed in him that she would need thousands of apologies to convince her to see Cassie.

Steve spotted Tony as Agent Ross explained the details and closings of his pardons. The super soldier was not interested in what came out of the blondo's mouth, in case he is already angry that the Government has them on a leash, and now they expected them to sign the Accords, otherwise they would not be part of the Avengers again. They were between a rock and a hard place and with resignation they had no choice but to sign the fucking Accords. On the other hand, he wanted explanations from the engineer about the five men who for some strange reason were identical. Quintuplets? That was the only answer I had for now. Also, what were they doing here? Since when did they know Tony? And why the hell was the raincoat and the red caress caressing his thighs?

The sapphire-eyed man gritted his teeth at the thought of the brunette reverting to his playboy title. It is true that there was no relationship between Tony and him, but the mutual attraction was undeniable, however, Steve harbored his doubts regarding the commitment and fidelity of Stark. After Ultron and the destruction of Sokovia happened and Rogers believed that it was best to discard the feelings that arose for the brunette. He couldn't be with a person as destructive as Tony.

The meeting ends with Wanda's tantrums of not wanting to be trained, Clint blaming Tony for their divorce, Everett trying to maintain his stance and not send the Rogues to hell, and Stephen threatening Wanda to seal his powers but agreed to training.

"Who gave you the right to that?" Steve grumbled at the sorcerer.

"I am the Sorcerer Supreme of this land, and yes, I have every damn right to take away his magic." He got up and peered at the blondo with daggers in the orbs. "The witch has two options. Either accept the training or bid farewell to her power forever."

"How dare you? She's just a child." Refutes Clint.

"Child?" He stunned Sherlock. "She's twenty-two! Are they really so stupid that they can't tell a young adult from a child?"

"What did you say, asshole!?" The archer claimed.

"Damn. Other than stupid they are also deaf."

"IT'S ENOUGH!" The short stature shouts, causing the room to go silent. "They are no little boys! They are adults and will behave as such! I will not tolerate their immature attitudes! You are supposed to protect this world, and that is exactly what you will do. Your problems are merely yours, so do me a favor and try to be civil. Got it? " No one responds. "It is understood!?"

"Yes." Those present released unanimously.

The short man sighs.

"Good. I call this meeting over."

"Wait, Agent Ross," Says Natasha. "Who's the team leader?"

"Obviously I'm still me, Nat."

"Not really." Rogers blinks at Everett in confusion. "The new team leader is Colonel James Rhodes and the co-leader is Doctor Strange."

"Doctor Strange?" Encloses the eyes.

"Obviously you didn't pay attention." Khan sighs wearily and points at the jet with gray hair. He is Doctor Strange.

"Tony, how could you allow this?"

"Excuse me?" He verbalized bitingly. "It was the choice of the Accord Council, don't blame me."

"That's because you are always to blame." The Scarlet Witch emphasized. "Ultron and become fugitives! It's all your fault!"

"I'm going to stop you there, brat." Stephen speaks, visibly furious. "Ultron wouldn't have happened if you hadn't messed with Tony's mind. Being a fugitive was their choice, no one forced them to break the law and take refuge in Wakanda."

"This is giving me a headache," Says Melrose, getting up and walking over to Tony. "Can we go, baby?"

The Rogues are stunned by the nickname.

"What?" Rogers whispers.

"Yes. We had better go." He stands up and shakes his hand with that of the CIA agent. "Nice to see you, Agent Ross."

"Until the next meeting, Mister Stark."

Tony's group next to the low-rise blondo channel their legs to the door.

"Wait!" The genius sighs and turns his body to pay attention to the captain. "Who are they?"

"Seriously, you didn't pay any attention." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are Stephen, Patrick, Benedict, Sherlock and Khan. My boyfriends."

Steve's mouth gaped like a fish.

"Y-your what?"

"My boyfriends." He repeated jadedly. "Damn it, Rogers, wash your ears. Maybe like that and finally listen."

"Don't mind it anymore, doll." Khan says and immediately kisses his crown.

"We better be going before this explodes." Verbalized Benedict.

"Please. Because I can't stand that stupid anymore."

"As always being a drama queen, Sherlock."

"Shut up, Stephen."

The super soldier was about to speak again, but Anthony stopped him with a wave of his hand. The icy eyes of the genius made the blond shrug a little, that special shine that Tony once gave him no longer existed and his anger crowded as he witnessed Strange caress his waist.

"Save it." He said circumspectly. "Everything has changed, if you expected me to forget and forgive what happened years ago, you were wrong. During this time I have reflected and concluded that I was destroying myself for you."

"You're being exaggerated, Tony." The widow replied.

"No, he doesn't do it." The african american jumped defensively. "And I'm disappointed in myself for not realizing it. You guys don't know Tony as much as I do, and I can guarantee my life that he is one of the most loyal and protective people."

"Loyal?" Barton scoffs. "He locked us up."

Benedict shook his head.

"That was done by the former Secretary of State."

"Rhodes was referring to not informing the Council that they have always been refugees in Wakanda." The superhuman clarifies. "He was able to do it and you would return as the vile rats that are to The Raft. However, he did not do it because unlike other people, he did not retaliate." He said that last while looking at the witch. "That was his last act of kindness for you."

"Tony, if you would just listen to me...

"Oh no. He won't listen to you." The detective says firmly, hugging the engineer's shoulders. "He's had enough of your shit for years. Now, if you'll excuse us, we retreat to our room."

"And don't even try, Maximoff." Warns the Master of the Sanctum Sanctorum, noticing the faint crimson haze from the sokovian's hands. "I'm more powerful than you and believe me that fighting with me would be a serious mistake."

"I will not allow you to threaten her." Archer disputes.

"It's cheeky coming from a man who abandoned his family." Patrick expressed.

"Please, I suggest we calm down and end this dispute." Reasoned the synthezoid, and Tony nodded.

"This will be chaos." Everett murmurs to himself, imagining the different conflicts that would unleash in this place.

The mechanic takes air.

"They will settle in the east wing and they are absolutely prohibited from going to the west wing." Squint your orbs. "Good day."

Rogers wanted to go after the brunette, but Natasha and Sam stopped him. Resigned and furious, he saw Anthony leave the room with his lovers. The african american gave them an inquisitive look and later withdrew with Vision and Agent Ross.

Steve slumped into his seat. He was furious that the government had his way, that he was no longer the leader of the Avengers and especially that Tony had a relationship with five men.

This was not the welcome he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Twiiter: Tony_Bottom
> 
> Tumblr: tony-bottom
> 
> Wattpad: Mel_anie45


End file.
